My Health For Your Sickness
by Tacpebs
Summary: Clark take cares of Lois when she's sick, but he's also playing the role of Superman too much that it takes a toll on him.


**Just a little story with a sickly Clark.**

* * *

Typical couple things to do is to love one another, to share things with each other. Lois loves Clark and Clark loves Lois. So when Lois was sick with the flu, Clark was there to take care of her and love her even when she was being ridiculous.

"Don't get so close to me Clark. You could catch this."

"Don't worry honey. I can't catch human diseases. I'm Immune."

So Lois found it slightly interesting that a few weeks after she had been feeling better, Clark had started to feel sick. She started to get worried, but he always assured her that he was fine. After awhile however, Clark found himself in his robe, typical ice bag on his head, and a lack of his usual get up and go.

"How could this happen? What's wrong with me?"

"It could be the fact that you've had to be Superman a lot more often than usual and this is your body's way of telling you that you need a vacation."

Clark moaned and leaned back against the couch before he coughed and caused the lamp to rock a little. He groaned as he realized that his powers weren't as strong as they usually were because he wasn't able to get outside to rejuvenate in the sun. Not that it would've mattered much seeing as the sun felt the need to take a vacation as well. It had been raining the whole week so far and there wasn't a chance of sun, it seemed, for a very long time. Granted, Clark knew he could easily get to the other side of the planet, but he body ached in places he didn't know he had. Sighing with frustration, he allowed Lois to rub his shoulders and slowly fell asleep.

"Clark? Hey Clark? Your parents are on the phone. You feel up for a chat?"

"Sure. Let me..."

There was a large bang and Lois quickly ran from the kitchen to the living room to see what had happened.

"Clark?! Martha we'll call you right back."

With that, Lois hung up the phone and moved around to her ailing husband that was currently on the floor wrapped tightly in his blanket with a nasty looking head wound. Lois ran back to the kitchen to get a dish cloth before returning to Clark's side.

"Here, let me."

Lois gently pressed the towel against the wound to help stop the bleeding. Clark was confused for a moment, but soon realized just how much trouble he really was in without the sun.

"How bad is it?"

"It's not that bad. Head wounds tend to bleed a bit more, but it's nothing major."

She removed the towel and kissed the wound.

"See, there you go. All better."

The wound slowly started to heal, but it took about ten minutes when it normally took him a second. Lois put the towel in the washing machine and then went to call her mother-in-law back.

"I'm so sorry Martha... Yes everything's alright... No he just fell off the couch and he'll be ok...Here's Clark."

Clark spoke to his parents for a little while, but he told them he had to sign off after he felt a little tickle starting in the back of this throat.

"No I don't need you guys coming into town. It's just raining anyway. You'd just get cabin fever or something... I'm ok really... Yes I'll take care of myself... I love you guys too. Bye."

It seemed like the conversation on the phone took more out of him than getting up off the floor.

"Lois... this sucks."

Clark said as he finally released the cough he was holding back.

"I know love, but you'll get better."

With that, Clark closed his eyes and tried fell asleep on the couch.

The next day, Clark woke up to birds singing and he blinked a couple of times.

"L-Lois?"

He coughed and tried to roll over, but his body was having none of that.

"Clark? Did you call me?"

"Y-yes."

He coughed again and felt just how sore his throat was. He looked to his wife and tried to convey how awful he felt. She stood up and went to get him some apple juice. She returned with a cup and a straw and held the straw for him while he took a sip or two. He looked out the window and noticed it wasn't as cloudy as it had been and got hopeful that he might be able to get outside to rejuvenate like his body was telling him he needed to do.

"Clark? You feel warmer are you ok?"

Clark merely nodded his head and tried to sit up, but realized just how weak his body was. Frowning, he pushed himself off the couch and collapsed on his back. Lois had gone to return the cup of apple juice and saw that her husband was now on the ground when she got back.

"What on Earth, Clark?"

He was trying to move towards the window, but his body wasn't cooperating with him.

"Let me get a mirror. See if angling the suns rays towards you helps?"

Lois ran off for a large mirror and returned, holding it up to see if it would work. Clark was happy when he felt some of the aches and pains starting to vanish. He allowed Lois to hold the mirror long enough until he was able to stand to his feet. After that, he found the strength to fly out the window and up towards the sun itself.

Happy that he could feel like his old self again, he flew back to his wife and kissed her.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"Of course. You only got that way because of me."

"It wasn't because of you. I've had to do a lot as Superman and I basically ran my body down like you said. I also didn't think I could get sick like that. Besides, I'd trade my health for your sickness any day if it meant loving you even more."

Lois blushed and kissed her husband once more before he moved back away from her and headed towards the window once more.

"Where are you going?"

"Gotta go be Superman for a while. From the sounds of it, he was greatly missed."

Lois shook her head and sighed.

"Don't over do it. You never know if the rains gonna come back."

"I'll just blow it over to some place that really needs it."

With that, he flew out the window in order to save the world once more.

"Just be careful. I love you!"

Lois cried out the window after her husband. She sighed and turned back to where everything had taken place. Putting the mirror back where she'd gotten it, she moved to clean up the living room and wait for her husband to come back to her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope it wasn't too awful. Leave me a review if you wish.**


End file.
